


Detention

by Jessica23



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: College Student Clarke Griffin, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Horny Clarke, Inspired by Music, Masturbation, School Uniforms, Smut, Teacher Anya, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica23/pseuds/Jessica23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke loves her teachers during detention…(wink, wink) Lol…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story requested by lexa+the+best+character+ever
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, SMUT, AND NOTHING BUT SMUT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Songs that have inspired me to write this are, Memtrix – All You Are; Beyoncé – Naughty Girl; Kandy Kash – White Girl Pussy and an anonymous song called White Girls, I believe, but if you try to find the last song I mentioned I don't think you'll find the right one I'm thinking of. Sorry. Lol just saying.

** Chapter 1 **

Anya Wilde, the history teacher can’t understand why, a straight A student like Clarke Griffin would get an F on her term paper.

“Do you understand why I kept you after class, right?”

“No Professor Wilde.” Clarke said, innocently.

“Well, I’m a little disappointed in your paper.” She said.

“I don’t understand.”

Anya sighs, “Well, that makes two of us. I don’t understand why a straight A student with a good future ahead of herself would go around and start fucking off like this in mid-semester.”

“Fuck? I mean, mess up on your grade? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about your paper, well, if you can call it that, it’s just four blank pages with a date on it.”

“I did my paper, it was an A. I know it was an A, I can go home and get it off my laptop.”

“First of all, that’s not an A.” She hands Clarke the paper.

“I didn’t understand, I printed it out of my laptop and handed it to you, it was an A paper.”

“That’s not an A.”

“I can go home and get it for you, I saved it of course.”

“You know my policy, there are no extension in this class.”

“But Professor Wilde, I’ll do anything. I can’t get an F, I’ve never had an F. Anything.”

“Anything…?” She cocks a brow.

“Anything.”

Anya sighs, “I don’t know, how do you think you can make this up?”

Clarke gets out of her chair and heads to her, walking seductively, “Oh, I’m sure we can think of something. Like I said, I’ll do anything.”

Clarke gets to her knees and started to rub Professor Wilde’s pants, ever so gently and notice that her bulge grew ever so hard. She then unzips her pants and pulls out her 7 inch cock, and starts to kiss the head of it, making Anya Wilde groan at the attempt.

“Mm, you have such a big cock.” Clarke says, with lust in her eyes. “Really?” Professor Wilde said. “Oh yeah, it’s so nice and big. So hot.” She keeps sucking on her, “I’ve always wanted to do this to you, ever since school started. I’d always sit in front of the class, I image you getting hard while I spread my legs for you so you can get an eye full of my wet panties.”

Anya, groaning and moving her hips in Clarke’s heads, “Oh yeah?”

She nods, “Yea, I’d go to the bathroom before class starts and masturbate with you in my mind.”

She smiles, “Oh really, and what do you think about while you masturbate with me in mind?”

“You fucking me with your dick in my tight pussy.” Clarke smirks.

Anya groans, “You’re such a naughty girl aren’t you, Ms. Griffin?”

Clarke sucked her hard, “Very naughty,” she then takes off her pants to get her whole length out. “You’re dick feels so good in my mouth,” she then takes off her shirt and vast to reveal her pink, 32dd bra to her lover. Anya can see her chest from above and is amazed at the sight of it. Clarke notice that she’s looking at her so she takes off her shirt completely and kept sucking on her cock. Anya moved her hair to the side so it’s not in her face, but then she lifts her up and turns her around and gets on her knees. “How do you like my ass?”

“It’s beautiful, Clarke.” Professor Wilde said, as she raised her small skirt to takes off her panties. Clarke then takes the skirt off, and the older woman kisses it. She then turns Clarke around again to let her lean back against the desk, Anya is now licking her clit. “Mm, I love it when you lick my pussy, Professor Wilde.”

She kept licking her fast and hard and eventually stuck her fingers inside. The young girl moans and groans when she did this, “Clarke, you’re so beautiful. You’re so wet.”

“That’s because of you, you make me feel so good.”

Anya kept doing this for a long while until her dick was throbbing too much, “Clarke please,”

She has her fingers in her teacher’s hair, “Please what?”

Anya rubs her dick with her hands, “Let me fuck you. Please, Clarke.”

She nods to her request and they go to Clarke’s desk chair, she bends over and Anya teases her entrance with the head of her cock. “Professor don’t tease me, I need you now.”

Anya smiles, “You think you can handle it, my good student?”

“Yes, please…”

Hearing that coming from the student, Anya stroked her dick along Clarke’s folds a few times and thrusts up burying her whole 7 inch and causing the blonde to call out her name. Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head, Anya starts slowly thrusting her dick in and out of her student’s warm pussy, the warmth of its walls made Anya go crazy, and it tighten around her. “Fuck professor, keep going…Mmm shit! So good!” Anya picks up speed a little faster, hitting that spot inside Clarke. The older woman can feel Clarke’s walls flutter around her huge dick and knows she’s pretty close, so she leans forward draping her body over Clarke’s back and wrapped her arms around her to play with her clit. She cries out as Anya can thrust at a better angle. “Fuck yeah…That’s it Clarke, fuck that dick. Oh yeah, you’re so tight!”

Clarke moans, “Yea! Fuck me! Oh shit! You’re so fucking good at that! Yeah, just like that.”

Anya soon stops and head to lay down on her desk with Clarke on top of her, face to face, “Oh, Clarke, you make my dick so hard.”

Clarke leans her head back, “Fuck me hard professor please, faster!”

She picks up the pace fucking in and out of Clarke’s tight pussy. She feels the build up in the base of her cock until Clarke calls out. “Mmm…professor, f-fuck! I’m…gonna…cum…I’m gonna cum.” Anya goes even faster and harder on the girl, feeling her breast in hand, “Clarke, I’m gonna…”

Clarke says in a lustful voice, “It’s okay, cum. I want you to cum inside.”

“But Clarke…”

“Please baby, I need it, I need you.”

Anya groans when she said that, “Oh, fuck!” and she cums inside her with her cumming as well, Clarke’s walls squeezes Anya’s hard cock to get as much of her cum out as possible. Clarke collapsed on her professor and starts to kiss her, Anya kisses her back feeling her ass and spanks it making her giggle. “So…Do I get an A for good behavior…?”

“Oh yeah, you get the A.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon... Sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Heda, the gym teacher can’t understand why one of her students didn’t come for tryouts.

** Chapter 2 **

There’s a knock on the door, “Come in…” She says.

Clarke Griffin, peaks her head out and enters the room, “You wanted to see me Coach Heda?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, sit down please,” Clarke takes a sit, “I’ve notice that you haven’t been coming to tryouts in over two weeks Ms. Griffin.”

“I don’t understand, I came to the tryouts just yesterday.” Clarke said.

Lexa nods, “No you haven’t, I have over 20 students listed on call and your name is not here.”

She acts innocent, “But I came, it has to be a mistake.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” She cocks a brow, and Clarke shakes her head, “No, but, I’m sure I came to the tryouts.”

“Well, you’re not on the list so, I’m gonna have to fail you.”

Clarke whines, “No please, don’t, I’ll make up for it. I can’t fail, my parents will kill me. Please, I’ll do anything.”

Lexa sighs, “Anything?”

Clarke leans back on her chair and moves her skirt just a bit, Lexa sees the inside of her clothes and sees her panties are wet. This made Lexa’s dick hard and grew every second that passed, “Please coach,” Clarke says seductively, knowing full well that Lexa was looking at her underwear, “I’ll do anything to make up for it.” She says as her fingers rub the outside of her wet panties, Lexa can’t help but rub her bulge behind her desk as she watches the show, hearing Clarke moaning made her go harder. Clarke, biting her lips, never took her eyes off her sexy coach, she loves it when she’s looking at her like that. “Well, maybe we can work something out, I guess.”

“Please, I’ll do anything.”

Lexa motivated her to go to her, “Why don’t you come over here and we’ll work on your little problem.”

Clarke goes to her coach around her desk, “So what you want me to do?”

“Unzip me. Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who started, now unzip me,” Clarke gets down to her knees and unzips her pants and takes out her throbbing cock, “Come on, you want to make up for it right?”

“Yes, please.” Lexa speaks again, “Well if you take care of me, I’ll take care of you. Now rub my dick.”

Clarke does what she’s told and rubs Lexa’s 7.5 inch cock in her hands, she goes slow so is not to make her cum yet, then she told to suck on it and she does. Taking the head first, she licks around it twice and goes to put the whole thing in her mouth, making Lexa moaning and groaning, Clarke mimics her voice as well. “That feels good. You like me sucking on your cock coach?”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Lexa moans, she tucks her fingers in Clarke’s hair to make her go deeper. “You like fucking me in your office don’t you?”

Lexa buckles her hips, “Yeah, it’s so hot.”

Clarke groans, “Mmm, I love your dick,” she kept on sucking it which made Lexa’s head go back.

She smiles, “Oh, yeah? Well you must have enjoyed it while you was masturbating in front of me, like a little slut.”

Clarke keeps sucking and playing with her balls as she does, Lexa tells her to take off her top and she does, revealing her bra, she did Lexa a titjob with her bra still on, and Lexa’s cock in between her breast. She rubbed her with her breast as hard as she could in order to make Lexa even harder than she was. “I’ve always dreamed of doing this with you coach. You’re so hot in your tight gym clothes I could actually see your cock getting hard when you look at me, as I bend over to stretch my legs.” Lexa moves her hips to the rhythm of the stroke, “Yeah, I’ve always wondered how far your legs spread. Why don’t you show me?”

Clarke get back on her feet and lifts her leg while her ass faces the coach, “Like this coach?”

“Yeah, just like that, stay just like that.” Lexa says as she goes to lick her asshole as she rubs her hard cock, the tongue Clarke feels makes her moan loud. Then Lexa licks her wet pussy with her panties still on, after a while she takes them off and gets a good eye view of her ass and wet pussy. “Clarke, you’re so beautiful and so wet, you must have been waiting for me haven’t you?”

“Oh, coach, that feels so good. Mmm…Fuck!”

Lexa started to finger her wetness while licking her asshole, “You like that don’t you Clarke?”

Clarke bites her lips and moans, “So good. Mmm… fuck me harder.”

After a few strokes and licks, Lexa’s dick was throbbing too much and she couldn’t resist any more, “Please coach, I need you to fuck me…!”

She smiles, “Don’t worry Clarke, I’ll fuck you good. Where’d you want it?”

Clarke moans, “Inside my pussy, please coach, I can’t take it. I want you inside me.”

“As you wish,” Lexa then rubs her hard cock within her folds and slowly puts it in, her tighten pussy drives Lexa insane, she thrusting her dick in and out of her student’s warm pussy, the warmth of its walls made Lexa pick up the speed. “Fuck coach, keep going…Mmm shit! So good!” She starts to hit Clarke’s spot good, she even grabbed the girl’s hair and pulled it back. “Fuck, Clarke, you’re so tight around my cock. You feel so good baby.” Clarke started to rub her own clit with hand, “So good, your cock feel so good inside me.”

Lexa takes her dick out of her so they can lay on the desk, with Clarke laying down on her back, Lexa puts it back in her and fucks her hard again. She see Clarke tits bounding once she took off the bra she had a good eye view of her nipples, they were rock hard. Lexa cups them making Clarke moan and groan again. “You like that don’t you, baby? You like when I fuck you like this.”

“Mmmhhh, I love it coach, you’re so big inside me, you made me so wet.”

Lexa groans, “Yeah, fuck shit! Yeah, take that dick baby.” The girl moaned and whimpered in response, without warning, Lexa picked up more speed, Clarke’s eyes roll to the back of her head, “Fuck… I’m so close…Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” Doing what Clarke commanded, Lexa brutally pounded Clarke’s tight pussy, she sucks and cups her breasts for a few minutes until she felt her cum coming, she was too close. “I’m gonna cum Clarke…”

“Please cum inside me.”

“But Clarke, I…”

Clarke begs, “Please baby, I need you inside, I want to feel your cum inside me.”

Lexa having no other choice, she cums inside her student. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

The blonde pulls Lexa to her to kiss her solely on her lips, “Am I still gonna fail your class coach?”

Smiling she says, “No, I don’t think so.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke teases her teachers on the down low….

** Chapter 3 **

Somehow Clarke got both Professor Wilde and Coach Heda’s cell numbers, so whenever she goes home, she be in her room, door locked and every night at 12 she would take sexy pictures of herself in her skimpy outfits and send them to her favorite teachers in a shared text saying _“I haven’t forgotten about last time”_ leaving her signature C.G. on the text. Anya and Lexa would get the text from their phone and wondered who sent them but after seeing the letters C.G., they knew who it was. Having less control in their own homes, the teachers would be in their rooms masturbating at Clarke’s sexy pictures. At first they did their best to delete and ignore the pictures and text she sends, but after a while their curiosity got the better of them.

Anya was the first to receive the texted pictures of Clarke, and this was two days ago. After school, while everyone left to go home, even the principle, Professor Wilde went to the bathroom hoping to have peace while she relieve some stress she’s having. She’d has her cell with her and opens to the texts, and she slowly touches herself with her panties on, moaning and groaning low, she didn’t realized that Clarke walked in on her, “Well, I see that you’re enjoying yourself professor.”

“Clarke! What-what are you…” Anya tries to cover.

She smiles, “Don’t act like I didn’t see what you were doing, masturbating at the text message I sent you.”

Anya stutters, “No…I was just…”

“Turned on by my pictures? Come on, teach, we both know you want me, you couldn’t resist to the pictures I sent you.” Clarke says as she walks to her. “Ms. Griffin, please…We can’t do this, I’m your teacher…”

Clarke makes her hit the wall on her back, she literally pinned the professor to the wall without touching her, “So? That doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun, I mean, I know you missed me, you wouldn’t be masturbating at my photos if you didn’t now would you?”

Anya tries to breathe, “Ms. Griffin please…Stop.”

Clarke smiles at her, and goes to the bathroom sink where Anya left her cell opened to the homepage. “I see you’ve looked through them,”

“Hey, give that back.” The blonde smirks and taunts her, when Anya tried to get her cellphone back, Clarke puts it in her bra. “Clarke, give me my cellphone this instant.”

Clarke once again goes to her to pin her to the wall, “If you want it back, then you’re going to have to take it but I want something in return.”

Anya tries to breathe calmly, “What do you want…?”

“Oh, you know exactly what I want, professor,” Clarke says as she rubs her cock on the outside of her long skirt, she moans at her touch but tries to hold it in, “You’re alright hard, baby. Here let me help you this.”

Clarke takes off her skirt and gets on her knees to eye her white panties inside her pantyhose, “Wow, look at that, you’ve got a wet spot right there, are you excited to have the real thing instead of the pictures?”

She didn’t respond to her and had her eyes closed and bit her lip, the student rubs her again and takes off the rest of her undergarments to pull out her 7 inch cock. “It’s bigger than last time. Mmm…You taste so good.”

“Clarke, st-stop, p-please…” The older woman said.

She moans and sucks her good, bopping around on her hard dick, she licks the base of it where she knows it drives Anya insane, teasing her balls also made she go crazy, “Oh fuck, Clarke.”

“You like it right? You like it when I suck you like this, professor?” She kept on sucking. Eventually Anya started moving her hips to feel more of Clarke’s mouth, her warmth nearly made Anya cum quick but then she stopped and she opened her eyes to see that Clarke got up.

“Well, I guess that’s enough for today.” Anya was shocked, “Wh-what?”

Clarke wipes her mouth and looks to her professor who was already red in the face, “Well, you did tell me to stop didn’t you, I guess you’re going to have to deal with your hard cock when you get home but I’m actually curious as to how long you can last without masturbating, knowing it’s still hard, I guess I’ll never find out. Later professor.”

Just then she grabs the girl’s arm, stopping her from going to the door, “Clarke, you can’t leave me like this…”

Clarke pouts, “Oh, but I thought you wanted to stop, well if you want me to continue you’re going to have to tell me what you want, teach.” Anya didn’t speak, only gulped at the suggestion, her heart raced and her breathing was a bit out of control, “I…um…” The young girl titled her head and makes her way to her, “Hm? What was that, I couldn’t hear you.”

“I… uh..” Anya says, but Clarke still waits for the answer, “What is it? Just tell me, Anya, tell me you want me and you can have me. You can even get rid of that hardness on your cock. It looks like it’s getting sensitive right now.”

Anya can feel her student’s hand on her throbbing dick, she wants to resist but she can’t, Anya can’t go home like this, all hard and shit. So she had no choice but to submit, “I want you, Clarke, please...”

She smiles and tells Anya to take her clothes off, as she does the same thing, “Like what you see professor?” she giggles, and she nods. “Why don’t you help me clean up what’s between my legs. Hm.”

Anya gulps got on her knees to lick Clarke’s wet pussy, “Oh yeah, that feels so good.” Moaning to Anya’s tongue drove her crazy, “Do you like it Clarke?” The young looks to her, “Fuck, I love it.”

“Do you want me to put my cock in it again?” Anya asked, but she said no and told her to put it in her asshole this time. Clarke laid on the bathroom sink and spread her cheeks and felt the pressure of Anya’s hard dick at her opening before it pushed past the tight hole all the way in. They moaned out in pleasure at the feeling of being so full. “Shit! Anya! Fuck!” The older woman moves slowly grinding into her student, pulling out just a bit then she puts it back in a few times.

“H-harder, Daddy, please fuck me harder!” she whimpered. Professor Wilde thrusts even harder and was rewarded with moans and groans and her calling her Daddy over and over again. “Oh shit! You’re in so deep! Mmmppphhh…Aaaahhhoooohhh…”

“Yea, that’s more…Hah…like it! Now lets see you take it!” Anya groans and goes even faster. “Shit Daddy! Oh! You’re an animal!”

Anya’s eyes are shut, her head is titled back, “Ah! Yes, so good!”

They soon lay down on the floor with Anya’s back to it as Clarke rides her backwards in the same hole, “Ride that big dick Clarke! You take it so well!” The girl keeps moving up and down on her hard cock feeling her walls growing tighter by the minute, “Mmm…I love your cock, Daddy…aah! I’m gonna cum…”

Professor Wilde was getting close as well, and she knew she can’t last forever, “Shit Clarke, I’m so close…I…I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum with me Daddy, please…!”

And they both came hard, Clarke could feel her load in her ass and Anya can feel hers dripping down from her wet pussy. They soon depart after six minutes and they both get dressed and they sneak out of the bathroom but not before Clarke pulls Anya into a kiss, “Keep thinking of me, Daddy,” she says and hands her the cellphone back.

Clarke winks at her then leaves and Anya stands there looking her way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is getting frustrated…

** Chapter 4 **

It’s gym class time, and all the students are warming up for a run around the field, beautiful, young teenage girls can never get Lexa more aroused than Clarke Griffin. Her long prefect legs, her perfectly shaped breast, her plumped ass, those lips, her hair and eyes, her hourglass figure and soft skin, not to mention her tight wet pussy but we’ll say it anyways…You know who can deny that. Coach Heda tries her best to not look directly to Clarke when she stretches and even tries to ignore her moans when she does that, she knew she notice her watching and she still plays along, torturing her own teacher with her moans and leg stretch. Lexa can already feel her bulge growing, the room getting hot, with her drinking water helps but it’s not enough to keep her from growing and watching even more of Clarke’s seductive game.

By the time school ended and since gym class is the last period for the students, Lexa makes sure everyone leaves for home and that the girls locker room was closed. Everyone left, and Lexa was about to closed and lock the door but than she hears the water turn on in the showers.

She takes a looks at who is here and is not surprised to see Clarke there, however she is amazed that Clarke’s skin glows under the water as she bathe. Her bulge grew hard, she found herself masturbating at the sight of her covered in soap. Lexa quietly takes off her clothes and puts them on the bench and makes her way to the girl, “You’re playing a dangerous game Clarke,”

She gasps, “Coach Heda,”

She continued, “Your game wouldn’t last for long though, because by the time I’m done with you, you’re gonna wish you had more.”

Clarke struggles within her grip but she plays innocent, “I don’t know what…”

“I’m talking about those pictures you sent me, you’re trying to get me off by it, trying to drive me crazy with it but it’s not going to work. No way, not when I can have the real thing.” Lexa says and goes to kiss Clarke’s lips. The girl moans in her mouth, she feels her up by touching her breasts, her nipples go hard and Lexa squeezes them ever so gently. Clarke cups her face to the kiss but lets go when breathing became a problem, Lexa turns her around and gets a good eye view of her breasts and kept playing with them, Clarke bits her lip as she and Lexa look deep in their eyes, then Lexa kisses her again on her soft lips and later her neck.

Clarke moans and rubs her leg on Lexa’s leg, “Mmm, do whatever you want to me Daddy.”

“Daddy, huh? I’m your Daddy?” Lexa said smiling.

She nods, “You’re my Daddy.”

“Well, let Daddy take care of you, princess.”

Again she moans to her kissing her neck, she squeezed her nipples a little more than bits on the girl’s neck but not too much to leave a mark. Lexa can feel her cock on Clarke’s already wet pussy, the suspense was killing her and she couldn’t wait, “Daddy please, I need you…”

“Hm, what is it that you need, baby girl?” Lexa hums.

Clarke bits her lips again when Lexa nips at her ear, “I need you to fuck me, Daddy, please.”

Lexa grabs her legs to lift her up while they are glued to the wall, the water still runs and their bodies are covered in water and soap, “You need to tell me where you want me to fuck you, princess.”

“In,” she tried, “In my ass, Daddy please!”

Lexa growls, “The tightest part of your body? Very well, Daddy will make sure her princess feels good.”

Grabbing her dick, still hard, it became sensitive when it touched the entrance of Clarke’s butt hole. Forcing it in slowly, Lexa feels the tightness of it squeezing her, Clarke’s head went back as well as her eyes, she felt Lexa growing inside her by the minute, her legs were around her waist making her go deeper, and finally she was all the way in. Resting for a small second, she moved in and out, getting use to the feeling, she went faster and harder after a while.

“Aah! Daddy yes! Fuck me! It feels so good!” Clarke screamed.

Lexa smiling at her, “Fuck, you like it don’t you? You like Daddy’s cock in you, princess?”

“I love it! Hmm, I love Daddy’s dick inside me! Aaah!”

“Well that’s good, ‘cause I’m gonna keep fucking you like this until you cum.” Lexa said as she kept on her promise.

Lexa started playing with Clarke’s nipples again and sucking them hard, Clarke groaned, and moaned loud and she kept asking Lexa to fuck her deeper and harder and she did.

Clarke felt like she was going to loss consciousness, but either way it was worth it, to have one of her Daddy’s dick inside her, it was worth it. Lexa’s feet were starting to get numb so and switched from wall to floor, Clarke was on top and Lexa was at her back to the floor, the water still running. Lexa moved her hands away from the girl’s hips just to enjoy the show, the water flowing down on both their skins, but Lexa had a good view of it, Clarke had water coming down on her like if she was a real waterfall with her breasts as cliffs and everything.

“Oh yeah, princess, keep jumping on Daddy’s dick, just like that.”

Clarke, smiling, obeying her, “Like this Daddy?”

Lexa nods, “Yeah just like that. Just like that. Oh shit!”

Clarke giggles, “I love it when my Daddy’s in control.”

“Oh yeah?”

She nods, “Hmm, you’ve made so wet.”

She grins, “You sure that’s not the water?”

Clarke nods, “Nope. It’s just you, you’ve made me so wet down here.”

Lexa see to where she’s pointing at, “Down here? Well let’s just see how wet you really are.”

Clarke screams when Lexa puts her fingers in her pussy and moves them rapidly. She squirms on top of her Daddy because she can’t control her hips, the dick inside her ass and the fingers to match was too much. Lexa can feel her cock getting squeezed down and with Clarke moving again, she felt like she was going to lose it.

She managed to switch again only this time Clarke was on her stomach with her ass in the air and Lexa just behind her, doggie style time! Lexa puts her cock inside Clarke’s gasping ass, and fucks her from behind. She screams, moans, groans in pleasure calling out to her Daddy so that her Daddy can fuck her good. Lexa kept fingering her while slapping her ass, saying “Who’s your Daddy? Who’s your Daddy?”

She closed her eyes at the sudden strike, the pounding of her ass, she cries, “You’re my Daddy! You’re my Daddy!”

After a while of literally pounding that ass and finger fucking her, they both were about to cum and they did it together. Loads came out, and for about six minutes, Lexa took out her dick and told Clarke to lick it off while she licked her fingers with Clarke’s juices on it. After licking the cum off both dick and fingers, Clarke sits up to kiss her beloved coach while slowly rubbing her cock an Lexa slowly fingering her clit and folds. “Thank you Daddy. We might have to do this again sometime.”

Clarke gets up and walks out of the bathroom to get changed but not without giving Lexa a winking smile. Lexa looks at her direction breathing in and out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke made a tape…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post this one up today because I wrote it short. Just pretend Clarke is going a lot and I mean A LOT of filthy things in the video she's making. (Wink, wink) LOL!

** Chapter 5 **

She knew her lust for her Daddies was a long one, especially since she had to wait for Monday in order for them to continue their extra curricular activities, and of course since it’s Friday night she couldn’t wait anymore.

Clarke decided to make the most of it, she waited for her parents to fall asleep until she took out a digital camera from the closet and went back to her room and locked the door.

She soon set it up and got under dress and climbed into bed.

She started to masturbate to the camera, using her fingers and then she took out her toys and begins to lick them seductively before putting it in her wet pussy.

This video was going to take hours, well at least until sun up I guess, but she’ll be done with it and she’ll send it to her Daddies pretty soon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual teasing is a bitch…

** Chapter 6  **

Wednesday also known as hump day, after Clarke sent those videos to her favorite Daddies on Monday, they found themselves unable to stay away from their student.

Clarke got a note saying to come to the library during lunchtime and she went knowing full well that one of them would be waiting for her. When she got there, she took a look at the note again and it said to met at the back room upstairs, Clarke went up and heading to the historical section where no one hardly goes to. There her eyes locked onto Anya’s, the lust in her eyes and the smile on her face told her that they couldn’t wait to be together. The girl speed walked to her and she lifted her in her embrace and they both kissed.

“I got the video you sent. I couldn’t wait to see you again. I noticed you found my note.” Anya rested her head on the girl’s forehead.

“I got it, you sent it to me this morning, but I had to wait for the right time to leave. Couldn’t risk having my friends find out about it. How did you managed to get away?” Clarke breathes.

Anya exhales, “I told them I had to prepare for next week’s exam, and it couldn’t wait. But I had to see you that’s why I put the note on your desk, I knew you’d be the first to get to class on time.”

She smirked, “Smart move, my Daddy’s so sweet to me.”

“You’ve no idea, baby girl,” Anya smirked back, “we have to do this quickly or they’ll find us and we’ll be in big trouble.”

“You want me to give you a quick blowjob?” Clarke asked and she nodded. “Ok but you’re gonna have to be really quiet.”

Clarke gets on her knees and unzips Anya’s pants to take her dick, it was hard already just by the touch. She starts the rub her hand on it fast and begins to lick it. Her tongue teased the peehole which made Anya’s head go back, Clarke smiled when that happen and she began to bop her head on Anya’s cock.

“Oh fuck…yeah that’s it Clarke.” She whispered.

Clarke let’s go with a pop, “Do you like it Daddy…?”

“Daddy likes it baby girl. Just keep going.”

She does what she’s told and kept on sucking. She went off at a slow pace but went a little faster, for reasons that they both had to make it quick, Clarke had about fifteen minutes to get back to class as well as Anya.

The older woman looks at the girl sucking her 7 inch dick but she had to move the blonde hair out of the way so she could get a better look.

Professor Wilde had to make absolutely sure to keep her mouth shut from loud noises but she really wanted to scream out, and if she did, she would have been fired from her job and arrested for sexual relations with a student.

Clarke kept sucking on her and she kept sucking hard, Anya felt her knees wobbling for a second. She took her hands on Clarke’s head and moved her hips on her own making the girl go deeper. Tongue was all around Anya, the drool and everything all felt too good, too warm on her cock and she was so close. Too close that she made the girl choke on her dick as she came.

As soon as that was done, Anya rubbed herself to make sure she got it all out before she puts it back in her pants. Clarke swallowing her cum and wipes her mouth.

She breathes out, “I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“No it’s ok, I’ve enjoyed that,” she soon stands, “We might have to do that again soon.”

The older woman chuckled, the girl kisses her again. “You should run of to class now.”

“Wait, I just have a question to ask of you.”

She looks to her while putting away her cock, “What is it Clarke?”

“What do you think of a three way?”

“What, like three people engaged in intercourse? Yeah, I mean I’ve had experience in that sort of thing once or twice in college, but why'd you ask?”

Clarke calmly said, “Well I was just… wait a minute, who did you do in college?”

“It’s of the utmost importance that I rather not talk about it, I – ah!” Anya felt her balls getting squeezed.

Clarke sternly says, “Tell me and I might just let go.”

She squeezes hard, “Alright, alright, I’ll tell you just let go, please?” She sighs and then speaks, “Ok, I have had sexual relations with a colleague of mine who works as the school’s gym coach and another who I can’t remember the name.”

“Oh my God, you’ve slept with Coach Heda? I’ve slept with the coach.” She whispered.

“You did? But I thought that this was our thing.”

“It is but I can’t help my attraction to you two and I don’t like keeping secrets. Which is why I asked the question. Are you ok with it?” She nervously said.

“Well, I am. But are you sure about this, I mean…?”

Clarke smirked, “Well technically I am fucking the both you separately so I might as well do it with all of us together.”

“I will if she agrees to do it too, to be honest I don’t like keeping secrets from you either way. I mean I do want to continue doing what we do, my body can’t stay away from you anymore and I think my heart is falling in love with you.” Anya was surprised to say that.

Clarke was shocked as well, but then she smiled and gave her a kiss, “I love you too. I love you both.”

“So when do you see her?”

“After school, I usually would be the last one to leave the showers and she finds me there. But I will talk to her first, see if she’s ok with it. If she agrees then we’ll be together, all three of us.”

“And if she refuse?”

“I – I don’t know. I’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

The bell rings and that means the next class is starting. They both give one last kiss to each other and leave the library. Two more classes until school ends, Clarke was eager to get to Lexa to tell her, she was going through her mind about it trying to balance the situation. And it all came out in a negative feedback.

This was the first time she’s been nervous to even talk to her let alone engage in a threesome with them.

By the time class was over, she went to gym, her last period, she used her seductive wilds too make Lexa notice her. Fortunately, Lexa did and she grew hard, she was able to control her urge long enough until class was over. And by the end of class, everyone left for home after they hit the showers, Clarke of course was the last to leave like always.

Lexa made sure that they were alone before she went after her, stripping her clothes, she went inside the showers as she felt up the girl.

Lexa hums, “Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

She hums too, “I knew you’d come, Daddy.”

“Well I haven’t cum just yet, baby girl.”

Clarke turns to her giving her a kiss, “Then what are you waiting for?”

They kiss, tongue and all until Clarke got to her knees kissing down to her hard cock. She takes it in the hands and starts to stroke and lick it, Lexa’s head goes back for a second then continues to watch the show. The way Clarke’s tongue moves made Lexa moan in pleasure, even Clarke was moaning.

“Ah! Fuck, Clarke.”

“Do you like it Daddy?” Clarke says.

“Yeah baby girl just keep sucking on my dick. Shit.”

And she did. After about five minutes of it, Clarke used her breasts to make Lexa even harder, and that made her hips move too. Her cock felt good between her breasts, and when she grabbed them she made it even harder by moving her hips to the titjob Clarke was giving her.

Clarke said in a seductive voice, “Oh Daddy, you're so hard. I love it when you fuck my tits.”

“That’s good ‘cause I’m not finished with you.”

Lexa grabbed the girl and leans her against the wall with her back turned, Lexa licks her fingers only for a second just to see if Clarke was wet and she was. She then rubs the head of her 7.5 inch cock and slides it in her and once inside, she lift Clarke’s leg with her arm and begins to fuck her.

“Oh Daddy, you’re so big. So deep inside me.”

Lexa groans, “I like fucking you from behind, makes me feel in control.”

“You are, Daddy, you are in control. I love it when you fuck me like this.”

She thrusts deep inside, her hips moves automatically on their own, Clarke moans and groans to Lexa’s movement and even when she pulled her hair back, she got louder.

“Ah fuck yeah, just like that!”

“Shit yeah!”

They stood like that for some time and after all the humping and pumping, they climax together. Lexa wanted to continue but due to the fact that she had to wait for gym in order for her to fuck Clarke became a bitch, so she had to pleasure herself in her office during the second period, third and lunchtime, and she did it four times.

Clarke didn’t complain, she likes getting fucked by her _and_ Anya too.

Clarke huffing and puffing, “Wow, you came hard, Daddy.”

Lexa smirked, “Yeah, I had some time before you came to the showers, I figure I save the best for last.”

“How many times did you do Lexa?”

“Four times, not including this.” She said.

“Four times?”

Lexa let’s the girl turn herself around, “Yeah, well it started to get hard this morning and—”

Clarke puts a finger to her lips to keep her from talking, “Shh, it’s ok. You don’t have to tell me, at least you had some fun thinking of me. Was it exciting?”

Lexa nods, “It’s only exciting when my dick feels your warmth.”

Clarke kisses her, humming, “Well I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now, I have a question to asked but you have to be honest with me, no turning back on the question, okay?”

“Yea ok, but what’s the question?”

Clarke let’s out a breath, “Ok, I know this is off the back but, what do you think of a threesome?”

“I’ve had experience in it, why, you planning on getting us in a three way with another?

“Yes, but I wanted to know if you were okay with it. That’s why I asked the question.”

Lexa cups her face, “Clarke I’m okay with it. So long as we’re careful about it.”

“OK.”

Lexa was curious, “Who’s the other?”

She looked sheepish, “Professor Wilde.”

“Anya? Wow, I’ve never thought she goes after a student.”

Clarke got serious, “What do mean ‘go after’, she told me that you two had sexual relations with another student?”

“It wasn’t a student, it was a teacher. I was there, I’ve known Anya for a long time. We were just horny teenagers back then and we both did things to that teacher, of course after the second time we broke it off and went our separate ways. We’ve never saw that person again, died in a car crash. Anya and I both kept our mouths shut about that day, and we tried not to feel that way again, well at least until we’ve met you. And I assume she can’t keep her hands off you too right?”

“She tried but she couldn’t.”

Lexa nods, “Good, because that means we have something in common. You call her Daddy too?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Lexa grabs her and pulls her closer, “because you’re gonna need a spanking.”

Clarke giggles, and kisses her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy’s little girl

** Chapter 7 **

Spring recess, just nine days until school starts again, Clarke has her plans ready for this day and she’s excited. Her friends wanted to take her to Palm Springs for the vacation but she had other plans.

Clarke packed her things and drove to a private cabin near the lake, a place where Anya likes to go to get away from the city.

It took about three hours and thirty minutes to get there, and she was greeted by her Daddies. They got in the car and drove into the woods, as deep as it could go.

Getting out of the car, they took her things inside and rested on the bed. Anya was behind Clarke. She was in the middle and Lexa was to her front.

Their bulges press against her and Clarke could tell they were happy to see her and especially being alone with her without prying eyes.

Clarke grinds her hips back and forth on both of them, she smiles when she does this and she gives Lexa her seductive eyes... “You know if you keep doing that, I’ll go hard than I already am.”

“That’s the idea, isn’t Daddy?” She said as she bit her lip. “We’ve got nine days until summer vacation is over, I say we enjoy every minute of it.”

Anya hums in her ear, “Sounds like fun. What’s your answer Lexa?”

“You guys know my answer. Consider my approval. Which in fact, reminds me, our baby girl needs to be punished.”

“And why is that?” Anya played along.

Clarke whines, “She’s mad because I call you Daddy too.”

“I see.”

“It wouldn’t make a difference anyway, you’re both my Daddies.” She smiles.

Lexa grins, “Well then, let your Daddies take care of you.”

Clarke grins as she bit her bottom lip. Lexa rubs Clarke’s wet pussy on her short shorts with her hand already knowing that she was wet while Anya digs her hands into Clarke’s tank top and caresses her breasts.

Moaning she let her head rest on Anya’s cheek. Lexa soon took off her shorts and rubs her panties too. The moist of her entrance covered Lexa's fingers tips and she soon took off the wet panties and toss them to the floor where the shorts were.

Clarke could feel the cool wind on her clit because the window was open. She watched as the coach starting to lick her down, she felt completely wet and her head went back, her chest out, Anya holding on to the girl with her hand still on her tits.

The older woman behind Clarke began to message her nipples through her fingers. Kisses were on her neck, she can feel Anya's cock throbbing behind her. Lexa was having the same problem too, her cock was hard that it pressed the bed with its tip, pre-cum spurts out.

Feeling too horny right now, Clarke begged them to take her, and to take her now. Of course they obeyed. They all undressed and went back to their positions again. Anya adjusted her cock from behind Clarke so it was sticking out from the side, Clarke grabbed it and began to stroke the hard shaft. Lexa held hers in her hand and guided it to the girl’s wet folds. With its tip rubbing it twice, she let herself slide right into her.

“Oh fuck that’s so good.”

Lexa banged her hard, “You’re even tighter in this position Clarke. Shit! Your pussy is squeezing my dick so good.”

With Lexa fucking her wetness, Anya moved her hips into Clarke’s hand. She even played with her balls just to get the full effect. The older woman still had her hands on the girl’s breasts only this time she pulled at the nipples to make her scream.

They soon came within five minutes but Lexa didn’t come out of Clarke too soon. She fell to her back with Clarke on top, she moved her hips again only faster. Anya position herself to Clarke’s back and found her tight muscle hole and pushed her hard dick inside of her ass.

Clarke screams and groans in pleasure. She cries out for her Daddies to fuck her harder and faster and they do.

They were out of control, the feel of Clarke’s inner walls and their dicks touching together inside made their minds go blank. All they could do was keep fucking her until she’s passed out.

The fucking began at 10:30 and it didn’t stop until 3:35.

After the ninth spurts came out of Lexa and Anya, Clarke was at her final orgasm, she wanted her Daddies to cum with her.

They had at least one more in them and they pumped in and out of her, this time in a different position. Lexa and Anya were on their knees on the bed and Clarke was lifted by their arms. She had her arms around Lexa's neck so she wouldn’t fall.

Feeling so close, and with one final thrust they came together. Anya and Lexa held their place pushing in once and holding it until they were done.

They slowly took out their now soft cocks. Clarke’s pussy was soaked with cum that at one time she peed the bed from a strong orgasm in the middle of it all.

Cum came out of her, a lot of it and she couldn’t hold it in but at least it was worth it.

Clarke pants and she rest her head on Lexa, “Did I do good Daddy?”

Lexa pants, “Very good baby.”

She smiles and kisses them both before falling asleep on her knees. Anya and Lexa both help her in bed after changing the sheets and they cuddle in each other’s arms and fall asleep after giving Clarke a kiss on her golden hair.

Spring break was going to be a long one.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom Night...

** Chapter 8 **

Day has come, prom night, a night where every student gets to have fun and dance with their friends in the middle of the night without their parents ruining the fun.

There was punch and food, balloons everywhere and music with a room full of students dressed in tuxedos and dresses.

Clarke was enjoying the time of her life with her friends, she got to drink for the first time because apparently prom night dropped on her birthday.

She danced with a boy named Finn Collins, a student in her class. Unfortunately, Lexa and Anya were there watching and they were getting angry.

Finn and Clarke danced to a slow song, they were touching cheek to cheek, his hand wrapped around her waist while the other was on his shoulder.

Anya nearly jumped out of her sit but Lexa held her down with one arm, both of them just wanted to choke him but they had to play it cool. If anyone were to find out about their sexual activities with Clarke it would mean their jobs and prison.

When the song ended the students stopped dancing slow and the next song started, this was a reggaeton song Follow The Leader. They were dancing again which made matters worse, Lexa and Anya couldn’t stand it. Since the song was loud, too loud that no one heard a glass cup break in Lexa's hand.

She bled out and Anya had to take her to the bathroom. Clarke notice that they left in a hurry, she wondered what happened, so she told Finn that she had to use the bathroom for a quick second.

She went to the bathroom on the second floor of the school knowing full well no one was there, she knocked twice before she was pulled inside. The door was locked from the inside.

“Lexa, what happened to your hand?”

Lexa groans and snarls, “You know exactly what happened.”

“No I don’t.”

Anya snarls, “Finn Collins.”

“Oh!”

“Oh? What, that’s all you can say is, oh?” Lexa tried not to scream.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Well, what do you want me to say? He asked me to the prom and I said I go with him. It’s the only way to keep our secret. I can’t very well ask you two to go with me, people will start to talk, and then sooner or later they’ll know about us. Which would mean you’ll get fired from the school and put in jail for sexual relations with a student, preferably me.”

“It still doesn’t make it right.” Lexa said.

Anya disagreed, “Actually it makes sense. We have to be more careful about this.”

“Well I don’t like it. I just want to rip his neck.” Lexa snarled.

Clarke steps to them, “You won’t do that, and I won’t let you not unless you want to have me in bed again. Besides, I know all your secrets.”

Lexa and Anya both felt Clarke’s hands on their crouches, groaned, “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke.”

“Oh yeah? Tell that to the thing between your legs.” Clarke cocked a brow.

She fixed Lexa’s hand up and they went to the party.

This was going to be a long night.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation…and sex

** Chapter 9 **

Finally school is over, the students have graduated, and there was a big celebration. The students got there diplomas and they threw there hats in the air cheering and hugging everyone of their classmates.

After graduation and all of the celebrations, Clarke was on her own in the real world.

The college grad was now living in a one bedroom apartment and get this…she’s living with her Daddies. What a shock! LOL!

Now they didn’t have to worry about who knows now because they got married in Spring seven years ago and anyone can't say anything to them that they already heard.

It was night and like always, Anya came in late for the show. Feeling so tired, she took off her shoes and placed her briefcase on the counter. Then she heard the most beautiful sound coming from the bedroom, so she made her way there and found her lovers in bed fucking.

Anya lean against the doorway with her arms crossed, “Well isn’t this a surprise… You’ve started without me?”

Lexa looks to the doorway while keeping her cock inside Clarke, “Anya, you’re home early.”

“Yeah it wasn’t much to do.”

Clarke breathlessly said, “Come, join us.”

She obeys and takes the rest of her clothes off. Setting herself on the bed, Clarke began to suck her hard cock with her mouth. The tip prodded Clarke’s lips and she automatically let it in, her small pink tongue peeking out as she licked around the dick and tasted her. Anya held her by the back of her head and carefully inserted as much as the blonde could comfortably manage. The older woman let her work go for a minute, observing the erotic sight, then retreated with a wet slurp.

“Lick off the rest, too,” she tugged at Clarke’s head to signal that the woman wasn’t yet done. “Good,” Anya praised, when the blonde followed her instruction, lapping off the already drying juices from the bottom of the shaft.

Lexa groans, “Clarke…I’m gonna cum.”

“Me too.” Anya said.

Lexa rammed the thick length so hard that Clarke felt as if her spine was about to break into million little pieces. The springs in the mattress were groaning and the headboard was thumping loudly against the wall in time with Lexa's deep thrusts.

“Oooh fuck! Clarke!”

Anya had her head back, “Aah shit!”

They came inside her mouth and in her tight pussy. The thickness was too good and she swallowed every bit of it.

They were out of breath of a few minutes, Clarke had sat up just a little to catch her own air. She looks to her lovers and kisses them fully on the lips, “You want to go again?”

They both smirked at her and nodded. Lexa goes to get a pair of handcuffs from the dresser draw and goes back in bed, clapping Clarke’s hands. With her hands cuffed behind her back, the blonde had no way of stopping her determined lovers. They position themselves so that Clarke was in the middle. Lexa’s back on the bed and Anya on her knees to Clarke’s back. A strong push stroked deep into her tight walls of her ass and pussy, separating them with their thick, wet cocks. It fit in snugly, making her feel pleasurably stuffed, full to the maximum of her capacity by Lexa and Anya's throbbing dicks.

They smiled wickedly and rolled their hips to which Clarke responded with a strangled gasp.

“I knew you would love this,” she boasted. Lexa's lips gently nibbled on Clarke’s earlobe. “Tell me, how does it feel,” she ordered silkily.

The blonde couldn’t answer, finding it hard to articulate her thoughts when she was being impaled with two large cocks.

Anya and Lexa ground harshly into her, rubbing the sweet spot inside. They licked their lips, a lewd look entering their expression. Their leaf green eyes seemed much brighter, shining with pure desire and Clarke shuddered under her gaze, loving this new, filthy version of her lovers and what they were doing to her.

They began an unhurried motion, rocking into Clarke’s body slowly, but powerfully. The blonde moaned with every harsh thrust as she put all her remaining strength into her thighs and calves to wrap around her lovers' waist and bring her slight frame even closer. The jiggling breasts captured Lexa's attention and she raising herself to taste them, licking around the areolas and sucking on the nipples, reddened from their previous harassment. “How does it feel? To get fucked like this?” she repeated her question.

“It's so, so... good! I love it!” Clarke confessed raggedly.

“Details, give me the details, baby girl!” Anya demanded hotly, her passion rising as she upped the pace, working her pelvis furiously and sliding into Clarke’s tight ass much faster due to the excess natural lubrication.

“I-it's... big! And... ughh... wide! And it reaches... ahhh... everywhere! Oooohhh! More! Fuck me harder, please!”

They gladly obliged, a look of unbridled lust etched in every feature of her pretty face as they proceeded to jack-hammer Clarke into the mattress. The blonde held on with all her might, her legs clamped like a vice around her lovers' waist and digging the heels into the backs of her thighs. Anya grunted in pain, then pried Clarke’s cuffed hand over her neck, her sex craze strength, Anya pumped in and out of her in this new position, holding them up between their bodies. It gave her the opportunity to sink her shaft even deeper and try out new angles of penetration.

Clarke cried out at the top of her lungs and jolted beautifully, her eyes flying wide open, when Lexa gave another fierce thrust with her rock hard cock filled her to the completion as its tip tapped the opening to her womb.

They pulled back a little, an arrogant smirk on their lips. “You like that, don't you?” A purposefully shallow grind had the blonde whining and squirming for more.

“Oh god, yes! Do it again, please Daddies! Please, I'm so close!” Clarke begged.

“Tell us how much you like it,” Anya insisted, her green eyes gleaming sadistically as she denied the helpless blonde that final push.

“I love it! I love it! Just don't stop, please don't stop fucking me! Don't ever stop!”

“I promise you, baby girl, your Daddies don't plan on stopping,” Lexa purred, satisfied with the answer and plunged inside again.

They rammed their thick shafts so hard that Clarke felt as if she was going to pass out all over again. The mattress squeaked so much it felt like it was going to break the bed legs. Clarke felt like her arms were coming out of their sockets, it started to hurt but it was nothing compared to the punishment Lexa and Anya were giving her right now.

Lexa grabbed her hips and shoved her down, causing her cock to bottom out in the screaming woman who was promptly shut up by a wet kiss and hands kneading her tender breasts expertly.

“Ride us, Clarke” she commanded huskily and the blonde immediately complied.

Clarke bounced up and down, screwing herself on the long shafts with reckless abandon, a look of immense concentration on her face and the ponytail swishing behind her as she gyrated energetically in pursuit of her second release. Lexa and Anya was content to observe the sexy performance the blonde was putting on for them, one of their hands groping a round buttock while the other snaked down to her own breasts and started playing with them. She was also getting close from the accumulation teasing of her breasts all this time and the throbbing in her engorged clit and tight ass, squished by the strong hard cocks as Clarke moved above Lexa and in front of Anya rapidly.

The blonde screamed in rapture and convulsed before falling over and resting on Lexa but also dragging Anya with her by the neck where her hands were still cuffed. She moaned brokenly and joined her lovers in a kiss, overcame by the hot sweaty bodies of pure pleasure spreading from her tightened core all over her slight body.

The women breathed raggedly, pressed together, the intense aroma of their lovemaking surrounding them and invading their nostrils. The warm puffs of air that Clarke exhaled tickled Lexa's throat and the place on her neck below the ear. Anya and Lexa moaned when they felt Clarke move like this.

“I'm... I'm... aaahhh...  gonna cum Daddy!” 

Lexa and Anya groaned and moaned, “Shit! I’m so close!”

“Fuck, me too! Cum for us Clarke!”

In reply, she got more incoherent moans and shrieks of pleasure.  _Now, for the coup de grace_...Lexa thought and snaked a hand between Clarke’s soaked thighs, and so did Anya. They traced the slippery folds, searching for the small protrusion.

“Aaahhhh!!!” Clarke squealed, when her ultra-sensitive clitoris was mashed between their fingertips then forcefully tugged. Her nervous system overloaded with intense sensation and her whole body spasmed and shook in the uncontrolled burst of pleasure. The orgasm lasted for over two minutes as they prolonged it with the continued fast pistoning in and out before succumbing to her own release.

“Oooohh! Ooohh! Yess! Oooh, god, Daddy!”

“I’m cumming!”

Anya moans, “I’m cumming!”

They came together in an passionate and out of control orgasm they’ve ever experienced.

For a while it was eerily silent as only the ragged breathing echoed off the walls of the room. They slowly slid out from their unmoving lover. They frowned, seeing how their dicks were all drenched in the intimate nectar. It would be hard to clean it off later, they thought, so they turned Clarke on her back and knelt by her face, taking the cuffs off her.

“Baby girl, open up,” Anya said hoarsely, cupping the woman's cheek gently.

Clarke cracked her eyelids open tiredly, only to get a close-up of a slimy dick that had been screwing her just a moment ago. “Whaa?” she mumbled weakly.

“Come on, you need to clean your own mess. Open your mouth,” Lexa told her mildly.

Again the tip prodded Clarke’s lips and she automatically let it in, her small pink tongue peeking out as she licked around their shafts and tasted her own wetness. Lexa brushed her hair back and Anya did the same to hers. The older women were at awe, observing the erotic sight of their young lover, with each wet pop she continues to take turns with them, getting all of the delicious cum she loves so much.

“Lick it off baby girl,” she brushes the hair off Clarke's face. “Oh yeah,” Anya moaned. Lexa grabs her neck and kisses Anya lovingly on her lips, while being suck dry by Clarke's warm mouth.

Clarke laid down wearily, her job concluded and licked off her lips, unawarely seductive, while Lexa and Anya settled themselves at the head of the bed, pulling the girl towards them kissing her aching body with satisfaction, and fingers in her dripping cunt. Looking at the mess she herself had made, they licked her pussy clean before snuggling to her spent, half-dozing blonde lover.

Clarke smiled drowsily, feeling the warmth and softness of their bodies embracing her. Two sweet kisses was planted on her cheek and forehead.

Clarke hummed, “I love you my Daddies.”

“And we love you too baby girl.” They said as they all drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

THE END


	10. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever seen TV shows or movies that would have deleted scenes of something that was never shown? Yes or no? If yes, then you know what I'm talking about. If no, then you're missing out. 
> 
> Here are some "deleted scenes" of Detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music by Deadmau5 and Melleefresh - Hey Baby.

** Deleted Scenes**

**PARENT/TEACHER CONFERENCE**

November 7 was the day all students dread in their life, having their parents at school learning all about their life there. Unfortunately for Clarke's parents they didn't know was that their only daughter has a hot obsession with her teachers. 

They arrived in the family car about 5:30 in front of the school, Clarke's parents entered the into the cafeteria and sat with Professor Wilde. 

Anya was her usually self, meeting Clarke parents for the first time was an experience will enjoy, "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Professor Anya Wilde, I'm one of Clarke's teachers."

"It's a pleasure to met you." Her father said. 

Oh and a pleasure it was, as soon as they started to talk, Clarke just walked in from using the bathroom and sat right next to her mom and dad. She had a smile on her face and Anya knew that smile very well. 

Well, it wasn't long that Clarke had Anya alone with her. 

**\---Before PTA---**

3:00 PM; 

Anya and Clarke were by themselves in her classroom after school was over and they were doing their usual thing... 

"Oh, fuck Clarke... You're so good with your mouth..." Anya said.

Clarke sucked on her 7 inch cock behind her professor's desk as she sat on her chair with her fly open. Clarke moaned as she sucked on her, "I like it when my Daddy's happy."

She sucked at what seems like forever, Anya can already feel her starting to come but she wanted to do it inside her. So Clarke ignore her plea, and made her cum in her mouth and she swallowed it. 

Anya tired her best not to scream so loud. She grab the girls blonde hair and made her choke on her cock as she came. 

When the final spurt came out, Clarke took off her panties and sat backwards on Anya and puts her hard cock inside her. She started bouncing on her and her breast moved along with her. 

Professor Wilde can feel Clarke's walls tightening around her, and she came, not once but twice inside her pussy. 

Anya wanted to fuck her ass next, Clarke was obedient and laid back on the desk and spread her legs. The hard, 7 inch cock slides perfectly in the tight ring, thrusting in hard it almost broke her ass. She started slow and after that she pumped in and out of her trying to make her not walk anymore. 

She gave her multiple orgasms to the point where she nearly passed out but Anya woke her up to give her one final orgasm. 

Her ass and pussy was on fire, she needed to be fucked by one of her Daddies. She had been so horny for the passed eight hours in school. And most of the time she teased them, giving them half pleasures and the point of almost coming, leaving their cocks so hard it was impossible for them to put it back in their pants. 

Now since no one is in school, they could fuck until the cows come home. 

Feeling the strong tightness of her ass surrounding her solid rock cock, it shattered and released a very strong burst of Anya's cum inside her that it started to overflow. 

With that strong, incredible cum made Clarke squirt hard to the point where she damaged the papers on Anya's desk. 

Riding it off, they kissed for a long period of time and that was the end of it. 

**\---Present---**

The meeting with Clarke's parents went well, especially if Anya was being touched by Clarke's foot under the table. 

* * *

* * *

**TEACHING A CLASS**  

Gym class was like the easiest class in school, and you can't possibly fail it. Lexa however is trying very hard not to fail in losing control of her hormones right now. 

Seeing Clarke stretching like that made her hard. Her moaning makes it even worse. She has to play it cool, she lose control, especially since the other students are in the same room, so they couldn't do their normal thing, which is to have sex in her office or anywhere gym wise. 

A shame really, Lexa needed to release some stress. She got to a table that had water bottles and got a drink. She tires to look busy, reading her clipboard, until one of the students called out to her. It sound argent. 

"Coach Heda! Coach Heda, come quick." They said. 

Lexa was concerned, "What is it?"

"It's Clarke, I think she caught a Charley horse. She's in pain."

Immediately Lexa went to Clarke who was surrounded by her friends, she was on the floor with her leg stretched and her massaging her muscles. "Clarke what happened?"

"It's my leg, I think I sprained it while I was stretching. It hurts." Clarke hissed. 

Lexa examined the leg and could feel a knot in the muscle, she asked if her can move her leg and she couldn't. The coach had no other choice but to take her to the nurse, she told the others to continue with the work out while they left together. 

(Uh oh)

They were soon halfway to the nurse's office when Clarke pulled Lexa into the janitor's closet and locked the door. "Clarke wait, what about your leg?"

"I faked it. It'll be fine, I just needed to get you away from the crowd, I saw how stressed you were, seeing me flex myself on a cold floor. Made you hot didn't it... Daddy?" Clarke said as she bit her lip. 

Lexa grinned and grabbed the girl's ass in her palms, "You are so bad, baby girl. You know we need to make this quick before we're missed. I'm still teaching a class."

"Oh no Daddy, class hasn't even started yet." The young girl chuckled and started to kiss her coach. She grabbed her ass tight in her hands and moves to kiss her neck. 

Lexa lifts Clarke's shirt up and pulls down her black bra to suck on her breasts, then gets on her knees to pull her shorts down to lick her clit. She notice that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "No panties, baby girl?"

"It'll get in the way Daddy. Don't worry, I have them in my gym bag. I'll put them on when class is over." Clarke moans. 

"I'm gonna have to give you an F for that Clarke." Lexa smirked. 

"An F? But Daddy..."

She wasn't sure if Lexa was talking about her grade or something else, but when she felt Lexa's fingers go inside her, she could only know that it was that kind of F. She stuck a finger in the girl, then two, thrusting in and out of her in a fast motion. 

"Daddy... Daddy please. I wanna taste you." Clarke was forced to her knees this time, and unzipped Lexa's pants to take her 7.5 inch cock to suck on. 

She makes choking sounds when she sucks on Lexa, she groans brushing her hair to get a good view and she can see how much of a slut Clarke was. 

Lexa bends her head backwards and cums in her mouth, she sucks her dry but she was still hard. Clarke got on the rolling chair and spears her legs once she took off her shorts and shirt. Her breasts hangs loose from the bra and Lexa positions herself between her legs and slides her cock inside her. 

Thrusting in deep, Lexa had to grab the chair handles to not make it rock so loud. Clarke unzipped her gym jacket to take off her shirt. She felt her breasts and kissed them both and nipped at her neck. She could feel her getting close again, and she didn't stop her from cumming inside. Clarke wanted her cum, she loves it, she loves both her Daddies cum in and on her. It was like her drug. 

Once she came inside, they switched positions so now Lexa was the one sitting on the chair. Clarke sat on her lap guiding her still hard cock in her. Once inside, she rocked her hips and bounced up and down her favorite coach. Lexa held her hips for her to move faster, kissing her nipples, whispering in a heavy breath pleasurable words to each other, like something you'd hear in a pornography video. 

They kissed again, feeling like she was about to cum again, Clarke and Lexa covered each others mouths with their hands to not scream, and once it was secured tight, they both cum hard. 

After all of that, they got dressed, kissed each other and quickly and quietly sneaks out of the janitor's closet without anyone seeing them. 

* * *

* * *

**PARENTS OUT OF TOWN**

Clarke's parents were out of town for a couple of weeks and she was all alone in the house. She didn't tell of her friends about it because she wanted to be by herself, just listening to music and eating ice cream and watching scary movies late at night. She didn't tell her friends, but she did tell her Daddies. 

It was late and Anya and Lexa snuck into Clarke's house from the back door. They brought the ice cream and pizza and their horny selves with them. They greeted Clarke with kisses, they put the ice and pizza on the kitchen table and followed Clarke to her room. 

By the time they got there, they disrobed and got into bed. Clarke laid on her bed as Lexa and Anya were on their knees in bed pointing their hard cocks to her face as she sucked them both.

Lexa groans, "Oh fuck Clarke, your tongue feels amazing."

"Her mouth is hot, I don't think I can last much longer." 

"I don't think I can either."

Clarke moans, "It's ok to cum if you want. We have all day for this."

After a lot of licking and sucking, the coach and professor came in her mouth nearly chocking her with their hot spurs. Clarke still continuing to suck them to get them harder still, Lexa and Anya just stood there so aroused by it that they began to gently massage Clarke's breasts. Their fingers had covered her hard sensitive nipples and where found between finger. 

Anya couldn't find herself to stay in control as she kissed Lexa's lips. Lexa's tongue as well as Anya's were at war, of course no one won and they've submitted to each other. Lexa then nips at her neck, Anya's moans at how gentle Lexa's kisses were, and yet she continues to play with Clarke's right breast, pinching the nipple gently for pleasure as Clarke moans in response.

After a couple of strokes, sucks and licks, Anya and Lexa came in Clarke's mouth again and eventually it became a creamy foam mixed with saliva that she swallowed even though it was dripping down her chin. 

Lexa makes Clarke sit while she is crouching over the bed licking Clarke's wet pussy. Anya is on the bed with Clarke as she lazily strokes her cock as they kiss. Clarke moans at Lexa's tongue on her wet clitoris the couch began to stroke her cock with one hand while opening Clarke's pussy with the other. Lexa's tongue went deep this time, she sucked her hard, sideways and up and down, making circles around the wet area Lexa eventually bits her throbbing clit but not too much to draw out blood. 

Clarke screams in Anya's mouth as they kissed, with her arm around her neck she gasped and pants resting her head on Anya's shoulder. Lexa licks off the pain she gave and stares at Clarke for a moment. The look in her eyes gave it away, she was loving it. Lexa then blows hot air on it making Clarke yelp, "You like that baby girl?"

Clarke nods unable to trust her words at the moment because her head was spinning. 

"You need to speak Clarke, we need to know." Anya hummed in her ear.

"Well, did it feel good?" Lexa says as she continues to lick her up.

"Y-yes Daddy. It-it feels good..."

Anya kisses her again, their nose touch, "Let us know if it's too much for you and we'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop."

They continued. About 9:14 PM they switched positions, this time Anya was licking her cunt and Lexa was one the bed. Clarke sucked on her again making Lexa's head go back, "Aahh shit! Yeah baby girl that's it, suck that dick, just like that. Ooh yeah right there that's it."

"Clarke you're so wet for us, you must have been masterbating before we got here. Your cunt is practically dripping in juices, even my fingers are wet. Look how deep it goes, you're practically sucking in my fingers." Anya moans.

Clarke pops Lexa's cock with her mouth, "I always prepare for my Daddies."

"You're such a little slut aren't you?" Lexa husked.

Clarke kisses her, "I'm whatever you want me to be." 

Anya stuck her tongue out, licking Clarke's throbbing clit with her fingers still inside and then she licks inside her walls pretending that her tongue was a cock going in and out of her. Clarke moans, she looks to Anya as she holds Lexa's cock next to her sweaty face. "Please." She muttered.

Lexa grins, "What was that, we couldn't hear you. You need to speak a little louder."

"Please. Please I can't take it." She tries.

"Please what, Clarke?" Anya said as she blows her hot breaths on the girl's pussy.

Clarke moans and yells, "I... I need you. Inside me. Please. Fuck me already."

"So impatient aren't you? Ok, baby girl we'll fuck you now."

Lexa lifts her chin, "You're gonna take our cocks and enjoy right?"

"Yes Daddy."

Lexa lays on her back as Clarke climbs on her, Anya isn't too far away as she positions herself behind the girl, standing on her knees in a close proximity of her tight ass. Anya rubs her hard cock between Clarke's butt cheeks, Lexa does the same to her wet pussy. Clarke hums as she rocks back and forth with both cocks touching her private areas. After a couple of strokes, the coach and professor thrusts their hard cocks into the horny girl, her pussy is wet, tight and her ass is even tighter. Thrusting in and out of her, grinding their hips together she can feel their cocks pressed up against each other within her walls. Clarke feels like Lexa and Anya's cocks were inside one of her holes instead of two.

Stretching her inside to the brim, her brain's about to melt.

"Ooooohhhhhh fuck yes!!!" She screamed.

Lexa groans, "Shit!!!"

"Ahh yeah!" Anya huffs. 

Clarke moans as she does all the work while Anya and Lexa stay still. Her ass bounces, her hips make circles, moving back and forth. Anya holds Clarke's hips and slaps her ass, Clarke yelps and continues moving. Lexa firmly cups Clarke breasts and sucks on the nipples. Anya spreads Clarke's ass to get a better view, "Oh shit, your sucking me all the way in Clarke."

"Oh God."

Anya lifts her knee up and pounces her, faster and harder, and Lexa copy's Anya's movements by fucking Clarke in the same rhythm.

"You love our cocks don't you Clarke? Say it. Say you love our cocks?"

"I love your cocks!"

"Say you can't live without our cocks inside you?"

Clarke groans. Anya pulls her hair gently back. "Say it Clarke, say you can't live without our cocks inside you?"

Clarke moans, "I can't live without your cocks inside me!"

Lexa grins, "We only get to fuck you like this right?"

"Yes Daddy, you get to fuck me like this!"

"That's it baby girl, that's it. Yeah, you're gonna be our little fuck toy, right?"

"Yes! I'll be your fuck toy!" Clarke moans.

Anya grins, "Then prove it. Move your hips against us. Yeah, just like that, good girl. Keep going. Atta girl."

Clarke's hips began to move without Lexa and Anya moving. The coach and professor stopped thrusting their cocks in her and enjoyed the show Clarke gave them. They felt the dicks about to melt. Lexa kept sucking on Clarke's breasts, and Anya massages Clarke's ass cheeks as she spreads them. After a few quick thrusts, Anya cums inside Clarke's bubbly butt and Lexa cums inside Clarke's throbbing cunt.

But even after climaxing, they turn Clarke around so she'll be laying on back. The teachers didn't move from their current position and thrusts their hard cocks in her again. This time Anya had her pussy and Lexa has her ass.

With their cums in the opposite holes of the girl's hot body, it became that much exciting for them to fuck her even more. Clarke's creampie filled holes covered Lexa's and Anya's cocks all the way to the base. She moans at the feel of her fullness, she felt so stuffed like she was going to explode. 

Feeling so good, Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck from behind and her legs around Anya's hips. Anya sucks on Clarke's breasts while Lexa plays with her clit to add to the pleasure of making pee herself. 

The teachers fucked her even faster to the point of losing their minds, and after a couple of thrusts, they all climax at once. Lexa cums inside Clarke's plumped ass and Anya cums in her drenched pussy and Clarke cums too, her holes squeezing them too much for them that they couldn't stop. And with Lexa still playing with her clit, Clarke pees all over them. 

By the time it hit 3:02 AM, they fell asleep together, cuddling in bed with their cocks still inside Clarke.

* * *

* * *

**CLARKE'S WATCHING**

It's Clarke's birthday today only this time she's not going to get fucked. She made Anya and Lexa fuck each other as she watched from afar. 

It all started when Clarke's parents booked her a vacation to the Bahamas. She had all her grades good, full of A's in every report card and as a reward they shipped her to weeks vacation to the beautiful island of the Bahamas. 

So, she took off. Her parents dropped her off at the airport but not before texting her Daddies on the car ride there. As soon as they got the message, they packed whatever they needed and went aboard the plane.

With everyone on board the plane, before take off, Anya texted Clarke at they got in ok and that they're sitting in coach sits just behind her in first class. She also said that they'll soon be arriving at the Bahamas for some fun.

Bahamas at 11:05 PM, checking into the hotel, top floor with a perfect view of the ocean, Clarke unpacks and hits the showers. She makes sure to get every inch before stepping out and dressing up in fresh clothes. After ordering room-service, she contacted them and asked them to come to her room, luckily for her they were right next door. 

They came in without anyone seeing them, and as the door closed behind them, they engulfed themselves with Clarke's kisses. 

Clarke says within kisses, "I've missed you so much."

Anya smiles, "Clarke, we've been gone for a few hours on the plane."

"I know, but it felt like an eternity."

Lexa smiles, "Well, we're here now. So what do you want to do? Our usual routine or do you want to beg for it?"

Clarke bits her lips and pulls them to the bedroom. "Nope. Since it's my birthday and my parents did pay for my weeks vacation, I was thinking that I want something much more exciting."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking - and you can say no if you want to - but I was thinking that I want to see it."

Lexa was baffled, "What do you mean Clarke?"

"Both of you, having sex, without me."

"What?"

Clarke stuttered, "Well, yeah. I want to see you fucking each other while I watch."

Anya huffed, "Clarke, that's a big request to give, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! I've made up my mind. And besides, I've seen you two kissing while we fucked in my room, don't act like you don't want to try it." 

Lexa looks to Anya and shrugged her shoulder, "It is her birthday, guess we should try it."

"Yeah, ok. I mean we've done it once in college so... Alright, whatever our baby girl wants on her birthday. We'll do it." 

They were striped of their clothes and got into bed. Clarke was in her bed clothes with nothing but her underwear and tanktop, she sat on the one seat couch just watching the show. Anya had laid on her back while Lexa kisses her and sucks on her breasts. She rubs her cock against the fabric of her underwear squeezing it gently as she strokes it, for corner of their eyes, Clarke sits there on the couch rubbing pussy against her own underwear fabric. 

Lexa soon takes off Anya's draws, tossing it on the floor. Anya is already hard and so is Lexa, "I see you're hard already Anya. You like it when I touch you like this?"

"Yeah."

Clarke moans, "Daddy looks like a rock."

Anya laughs, "It's all for you, baby girl. It's your birthday after all."

"Yeah, it's my birthday." She said as she bits her lip. 

Lexa continues to stroke her coworkers' cock, she then sucks on it. Playing with her balls, licking on the shaft and around the head, putting her ball in her mouth. Anya moans at Lexa's feel, her hips begin to move, deep-throating in Lexa's mouth, caressing her dark hair making her go deeper. Her 7 inch cock felt like it was about to explode. Clarke watched from afar, she played with her breasts and pinched her nips, the fabric was becoming a little wet and hot between her legs, her heart had raced, she couldn't believe that her Daddies would make her this horny.

"So hot," Anya groans, "Feels good."

After sucking on her so deep, Lexa assumes the position, turning her back to Anya and sticking her wet hard dick inside her tight ass, they groan and moan as the shaft went right through. Clarke had a good view and she saw everything.

Bounding up and down on the length, Lexa strokes her own 7.5 hard cock in one hand while trying to lean on the other. Anya holds Lexa's hips helping her move, she feels the tightness around her cock. Clarke had ordered Anya to slap her ass and after a while it became a little red. She then fucks her doggystyle to go deeper in her and to give Clarke a good view, Anya moved a little to the side so that Clarke could see just how far Anya's cock went inside Lexa's ass. Clarke licks her fingers placing them in her wet entrance after removing her panties and then her shirt and bra. Clarke is completely turned on at her Daddies play as they fucked each other.

Anya groans, "Oh shit." 

"Yeah, that's hot."

Lexa moan, "You like that don't you Clarke? This want you wanted?"

"Yea, it's what I want." 

"This gonna be a one time thing?"

"Doesn't have to be, but just this once for my birthday. Please Daddies."

Lexa smiles, "Guess you know what that means?"

"Yeah, I know. Whatever our baby girl wants." Anya smiles. 

They continue to fuck back and forth, feeling the need to bust they were ordered not to by Clarke and they switched positions. This time Lexa gave Anya doggystyle and with her stiffness she fucked Anya even deeper than she could. Clarke caressing her breasts she licks her nips, and with her fingers slowly circles her clit moaning and biting her lips, her face turning her and her breathing ever so heavy. The sounds of balls slapping together, Anya's cock swinging while Lexa grinding her hips with hers they moan in pleasure as they watch their baby girl masturbating on the couch. Clarke looked absolutely beautiful fingering herself, Lexa and Anya can still feel their cocks inside Clarke's wet pussy and as they watched her it became more attractive. 

Lexa takes out her dick and Anya turns again to her back her cock lays on her stomach and Lexa puts her cock back inside her butthole. Anya strokes her 7 inch length as her coworker fucks her. Lexa going deeper and harder, she cups Anya's breasts and slaps on of them and pinches the nipple. Moaning and groaning, Lexa holds Anya's left leg on her right shoulder to widen the position so that Clarke can see. 

Feeling like they could blow at any second, Clarke thrusts her fingers inside her wet soaking pussy. Lexa and Anya felt like they were going to explode.

"Oh shit. I'm about to cum..."

Anya says as her eyes were closed, "Me too. I can't hod it anymore."

"Me neither. Daddy, take your dick out of her, stroke it and cum. You too Daddy." Clarke tells Lexa and then Anya.

So they do as they're told, Lexa takes her cock out of Anya's ass and begins to stroke it. Anya also jerks off her cock, and Clarke continues to fondle herself. Stroking and fondling themselves they climaxed all over, Clarke squirted on the floor, pee and cum mixed together on the rug. Lexa cums on her hand and Anya cums on her stomach. Any then sucks on Lexa's cock as Lexa had leaned back. After sucking Lexa's 7.5 inch cock, Anya lazily strokes her as they both kiss each other with Lexa rubbing her hand on Anya's 7 inch cock.

Riding out their climax, breathing heavily, they smiled at each other. Even giggled. 

"Is that what you wanted babygirl?"

Clarke nods, grinning, "Yeah, that's what I wanted. It was hot."

* * *

* * *

**FIELD TRIP**

Professor Wilde and Coach Heda had taking the class on a field trip to a musical Broadway theater, a crowded, dark theater. 

Alot of people stay in the audience to watch the show. The students sat with their teachers on this trip, they had snacks and drinks and the pamphlets of the play.

When the crowd found their seats, the lights had dimmed and the curtain lifted. The music began and their a group of people singing and dancing. And aside from the songs and dances, they talked about everyday problems, related to drug use, abuse, can't offered to care of their grandkids because their parents are either to broke or dealing with baby daddy issues. One of the actors even had a fake gun whenever she was being or feeling threatened by some ignorant person. 

During the play, Clarke started to feel a little aroused again. Of course she couldn't do anything about it, like touch herself because she had her period today and it would have been disgusting if she did. So, instead, she just reached over one of her Daddies and rubs between their legs against the fabric of their clothes with her hands. 

Focusing on the show, they tried not draw too much attention to the crowd as they groaned and moaned. Bucking their hips and swaying in circles on their sits, Clarke can feel on hard it was getting, she aches, wanting nothing more than to just stripe off her clothes and fuck them right then and there, but she couldn't. She had her period and her friends were in the room as well as security guards and if they got caught they'd be in big trouble. 

So Clarke rubs them off. She first started with Lexa since she was the hardest one, and from what she could tell, Lexa could probably go for three bursts. Lexa feels Clarke's hand on her crouch, she looks around to see if anyone else is watching but all she saw was the crowd focused on the play, they paid no mind to what was really happening. Clarke continues to rub her Daddy's crouch, and it was beginning to get a little tight within her jeans. 

Lexa whispering as low as she could, "Clarke... Mmm, it's starting to hurt..."

Clarke whispering to her, "Try to bear with me Daddy. I have my period and I'm still horny. Just let me do this please."

"Ok, just make it quick and we'll finish in the bathroom." 

"Ok." Clarke continues to rub her, and she imagines herself masturbating right now without anyone looking. She then slowly but quietly unzips Lexa's jeans and carefully takes out her 7.5 cock. It's swollen and throbbing wildly, she strokes it gently in all directions, Lexa is so turned on that she bits her lips and closes her eyes to the feel of her baby girl's hand on her solid rock cock. She can't control what was about to come so Lexa bursted on herself, luckily Clarke teasingly covered the hole of where it came from and she spreads the cum over her still hard length. Still hot from her load, Lexa's cock became sticky and every more wet it became intoxicating and Lexa felt let she was losing her mind. She bits her lips hard as to not scream when Clarke strokes her faster than before. 

"Clarke..." She says in a low whisper.

Clarke hushes her, stroking her desperately enough to actually feel a mental touch between her pussy. She imagines Lexa's cock inside her, breaking her open so it wouldn't close up again.

Lexa can feel like she's about to cum again, she grips the armrests tight and Clarke leans the cock forward down. Lexa moves her legs wide and cums all over the floor that it stained some part of her seat.

Clarke sees that Lexa was still hard after her first two and decided to change the scenery. "I think it's time to go to the bathroom." 

Lexa and Clarke go to the bathroom, like normal, and as they enter the bathroom they snuck inside a cubicle and locked the door. Clarke sat on the toilet with the lid down, she pulls up her shirt then pulls down her bra to take out her breasts so that Lexa could play with them. She then takes out her Daddy's cock and continues to stroke it. "You have to be quite, Daddy, ok?"

"Ok. But it's hard to do when you're this good with your hands."

Clarke giggles, "I'm even better with my mouth."

"That you are, baby. Hmm. Yea, that's so good, yea just like that, oooh..." Lexa was mesmerized by the way she sucked her cock. She felt like she was in heaven. Moving her own hips to get every inch of her cock inside Clarke's mouth. Clarke uses her tongue to lick the shaft, teasing the head and even the pee hole was enough to make Lexa cum again and she unloaded inside her mouth.

Clarke swallows it and cleans up. Lexa washes her face with cold water after putting her dick inside her pants. Clarke and Lexa we're both alone in the bathroom and gave one last kiss to each other and exits the restroom to get back to the play.

Now this time, Lexa sits in Clarke's seat and Clarke sits in Lexa's seat. Anya was the next one to get blown and of course, Clarke did the same thing as she did with Lexa. 

Anya had on a dress so it was a little difficult, but Clarke made it work. And since Anya was the most sensitive she had to kept her mouth shut. Clarke rubs her hard cock on the fabric and Anya moans, tapping her leg to prevent her from screaming. 

Clarke tells her to be quite as she stuffed her hand down her dress and massages her cock from the inside of her pantyhose. The gentle touch was enough to make Anya nearly break the arm rest, she eyes had closed, feeling the sensation of Clarke's skin against hers was like a dream come true. 

Clarke had only wished she didn't have her period today, other wise she would have bend over and gave her Daddies exactly what they wanted, to plow that ass until it was enough to hurt her. Anya couldn't control her hips as they moved without thought. She felt like she was about to explode and she did. Anya climaxed within her pantyhose, leaving a stain that Clarke soon smeared it all over her stomach. 

Anya was still hard. Clarke didn't had enough fun yet.

The play was soon over and done with, and everyone headed to the restroom before leaving the building entirely. Clarke had to use the bathroom this time, and she went for the furthest one she could find that had toilet paper. 

The rest of the class didn't have to use the bathroom, and Clarke was taking too long. So Anya had agreed to go in after her. Knowing full well, clarke would be in the last cubicle, Anya checked around to see if anyone would notice her going inside that ever same cubicle Clarke just went into. 

She had closed the door behind her and whispers, "Clarke please, we have to make this really quick. The others are waiting."

She nods and whispers, "I know Daddy, I know. Here, just let me help."

"I know you have your period and all, but I just want to...taste."

"You know I can't do that, Anya, it's disgusting and I don't want you or Lexa to get an infection from that. Bare with me okay? When it's over I'll clean it thoroughly and property, then you can have as much as you want." Clarke says in a whisper.

"I sure hope so, like very soon. Aahh, yes. That feels good." Anya quietly moans.

Clarke begins to suck on Anya's cock, only in a fast and gently speed. Knowing the class is waiting, she takes ever ounce of power to get Anya to cum again. Bopping her head back and forth, Anya moves her hips to keep up. Choking on her cock, she strokes it a couple of times, licks the head and sucks on it again. Anya felt so dizzy, and horny at the same time and soon after she came inside Clarke's mouth. It's starts to drip from her mouth but she wipes it off and cleans up after. 

Clarke and Anya gives one final kiss, and heads out. Her friends pull her over and questions, "Clarke, what took you so long?"

"Oh? There was no toilet paper when I use the bathroom." Clarke playfully admitted with a smile across her face.

* * *

* * *

**SLEEPOVER WITH TEACHERS**

Clarke had told her parents that she was spending the night at her friends house, of course, what they didn't know was that she never went to her friends house. Clarke was a sneaky little devil and went to her teachers homes for the night. For two weeks, Clarke spent the night at both Anya's and Lexa's house but for some odd reason which worked out for Clarke was that both teachers lived in the same house. 

Down at Prospect Ave, she had entered their home that every same night without anyone seeing. Clarke had embraced Lexa who greeted her at the doorway. "Hey Daddy."

"Hey baby," Lexa kisses her, "Anya's in the living room."

Clarke and Lexa go into the living room and find Anya sitting on the couch with a pair of reading glasses and a large book. As soon as Anya sees Clarke she puts the book down and stands to give her a hug and kiss. "Clarke."

Clarke giggles, "Hi Daddy."

"Well, now that everyone's here, what do you want to do." 

Clarke turns and wraps Anya's hands around her waist, "Well, it is a sleepover, so I'd say we'd watch a little TV, eat some dinner and then for desert..."

Anya smiles, "I like where this is going."

Lexa smiles, her arms crossed, "Yea, me too. I'll go get a movie."

"I'll get the popcorn started, in the meantime, Clarke why don't you just get comfortable, feel right at home."

Clarke hums, then kisses her, "I already am."

With Lexa picking a movie and Anya making the popcorn, Clarke headed to the bathroom to take off her outside clothes. She puts on her tank top and her booty shorts and steps out of the bathroom. She enters the living room and sits on the couch with her feet up, Lexa coming to her to sit as her pillow at the end of the sofa and soon Anya came with the food and wraps a blanket over them. 

During the movie and eating popcorn, Clarke, as usual, started to tease them between the legs, she moved her ass to assume that she was trying to get comfortable, and her legs because she insisted that she felt a cramp. Her little game was getting way too familiar, and Anya and Lexa were not complaining about it. 

"Baby, if you want to touch our dicks you should have said something." Anya says.

Clarke nods, "I know, but it's just that, this is our first time together without having to have sex and... I didn't want to ruin everything."

Lexa calms her, "It's ok baby girl, we understand."

Clarke nods, "No it's not, you guys must hate me."

Anya cups her face, "No, no baby, we don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No baby, we could never hate you." Lexa tucks Clarke's hair back. 

Clarke says, "Then, you guys love me?"

Anya smiles, and leans in for a kiss after saying, "We will show you how much we love you."

Clarke is engulfed in a kiss by Anya, massaging her breasts to heat the tension. Perfectly well formed tits with pink nipples that was covered in a black bra which was covered in a tank top. Anya reveals them to view and sucks on each nip. Lexa kissing her neck from behind, rubs her clit as it was covered in her booty shorts. She feels the sensation within her body, her hormones on fire, she makes no hesitation to give in to them as they fondle her. 

Clarke takes off Anya's shirt and throws it on the floor. Lexa does the same to hers and takes off Clarke's shirt. Lexa had an estimate access to Clarke back and neck as she planted kisses and pleasurable bit marks on her skin. 

Anya also does the same, squeezing Clarke's nipples between her teeth. Clarke moans in delight. Lexa continues to rub her clit with her fingers making her incredibly hot and wet. Clarke helps them take off her booty shorts and after removing it, Anya licks her wet hole as Lexa fondles her breasts.

"Daddy's tongue... So good." She moans.

"Shh, let us take care of you princess."

Anya lick her lips, "She's so wet. Your pussy likes it when it's being touched huh?"

Clarke just moans.

Lexa hums, "Keep going, I don't think she wants to stop just yet."

Professor Wilde continues to lick her student thoroughly. The flaps of her pussy was sucked on as well as the inside of it, using Anya's tongue, she circled in every inch of her wetness. She applied a finger inside, teasing her even more. Lexa cups her breasts, circling the nipples and then pinching them to make her yelp. With everything that was going on, Clarke reached back and grabbed hold of Lexa's cock from her boxer shorts. She gently squeezes it to get a cry from Lexa. 

Anya widen Clarke's legs and placed one of them on her right shoulder, positioning herself to rub against her. Clarke can feel just how hard Anya was from the boxer briefs. In a scissor position, Anya teases her clit with the fabric and cock giving the sensation that her dick is inside her. 

Clarke groans, "Daddy please, I can't take it. I feel like I'm gonna..."

"It's okay baby, you can cum."

"Yea, cum on Daddy's underwear, come on."

And she did. She peed on Anya's underwear and left a stain, the yellow liquid ran down to Lexa's shorts then to the sofa cushions. "Oh, baby, hmm, yes. You're such a wet slut aren't you?"

"Come on Clarke, let it all out. That's it. Good girl." Anya says. 

Clarke breathlessly says, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Lexa kisses her, "It's ok, baby girl, you only stain the plastic covers. We'll clean it up later. But for right now, I think my dick wants to meet you. Now be a good girl and take your Daddies draws off."

Clarke does what's she told. With all of them completely nude, Clarke sucks on their dicks while kneeling on the floor as they sat on the sofa. Her pussy drenched, mouth watery, as she suck their cocks one at a time. It wasn't long before they started to pee too, Clarke takes what she can in her mouth but it drips down to her chin. While still peeing, Lexa positions herself behind Clarke and slides her hard cock inside, unloading that golden shower in her womb. "Oh fuck!"

"I feel it! It's so hot! Daddy, you're so bad!" Clarke moans. 

Lexa groans and moans, "I've always wanted to do this to you Clarke, but I never got the chance until now... Aahh! Yea! Fuck that's hot!"

Anya hiss, "Might as well since you peed on our couch, you might as well drink ours."

"I love it! Keep going, please!"

"Drink it, Clarke, take it all in."

Clarke can no longer sustain herself, and began to beg. Pleaded for them to fuck her, right there and now. They've obeyed. They loved her too much to be given that much of a torture and have her not fucked. 

Removing the tea table from place, Anya and Lexa took Clarke from both sides of her lower waist. Lexa was still inside Clarke's pussy and Anya took Clarke's ass. Some of her urine managed to get inside her tight ass as she fucked her deep. Clarke's hips couldn't control themselves as she bounces on their cocks. Breasts bouncing and nipples pinched. Her ass slapped upon, and her hair pulled back. Clarke was being fucked like a slut, like a horny, wet, pee covered slut. She loves her Daddies, she loves the way they fucked her. And graduation was soon so she plans on spending the rest of her life with her beloved Daddies. 

She doesn't care what comes next, she doesn't care who tells her that sexual relationships between a teacher and student was and always will be strictly forbidden in the eyes of the school and the rest of the states. She doesn't care if it goes to trial or has restraining order against her. She doesn't care, she loves her Daddies. She will spend the rest of her life with them. Clarke planned this all along, and there is nothing stopping her.

Bopping up and down, Clarke's hips we're starting to wear out, her mind nearly blank, her pussy deeply hot and her ass too sore to even comprehend. But Clarke did manage to get a sense that Lexa and Anya were very close to cumming. "Daddy, please..."

"Please what baby?"

"Come on baby, talk to us? What exactly do you want?"

"Make... Make me cum, please! I can't take it anymore, I need to feel it. Your hot cum inside of me, please. Just take me, because I'm yours, all yours!" Clarke screams.

Anya smiles, "Okay sweetie, whatever you want."

"We'll cum together."

Thrusting in and out of her, they fucked Clarke deeper, harder and faster until her entire body was numb and before long, they all climax together, cum and pee. Riding out that incredible aftermath, they've retreated to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms on the king side bed.

* * *

* * *

The music to this chapter - [HERE](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0IhJnkVBzlk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any mistakes I apologise for that. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and come chat with me https://twitter.com/RexMinaku  
> And Facebook https://www.facebook.com/rex.minaku


End file.
